Vive la Saint Valentin! S5 E15
by Aliice-Klaine
Summary: Après les problèmes de téléphone de Danny, pendant le barbecue spécial Saint Valentin... Et mon imagination qui me joue des tours... Ou comment Grace est une jeune fille géniale! StevexDanny Homophobe s'abstenir. Étroit d'esprit en général.
1. 1: Cette petite est un génie

Bonjour tout le monde!

Voilà une petite fiction que j'imagine depuis un moment (depuis que j'ai vu la saison 5! ^^). Un petit plaisir, mais pas une vraie histoire: pas de bataille, pas de méchant... :)

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, avant que je continue! Pour l'instant le rating est K+ . Si l'histoire évolue vers du M (ce qui est fort probable), alors je mettrais la nouvelle partie de l'histoire en rating M, pour pas que certains lecteurs soient obligés de sauter des chapitres... Je vous en redis plus quand "le moment" sera écrit! :D

Bisous !

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Son téléphone vibre et sonne, Danny le sort de sa poche et le déverrouille.

-" Non non non, arrête avec ça Danno!

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, alors calme toi! Toute cette histoire est terminée.

\- Bravo je suis fier de toi, tu réagis de la bonne façon...

\- Je te remercie beaucoup Steve, quelques remerciements et félicitations ne font jamais de mal.

-... Même si tu aurais pu réagir plus tôt que ça encore.

\- J'en étais sûr que ta phrase n'était pas finie! Pour parfaire ton éducation en société, pense à ne jamais finir ce genre de commentaire ok?"

Steve explose de rire et se tourne vers Groover pour ajouter son petit commentaire sur la cuisson du steak. Danny lève ses yeux au ciel et sourit, se sentant plus serein après avoir arrangé cette merde avec le téléphone de Grace. Sa fille a douze ans et c'est normal qu'elle veuille discuter avec des garçons... "Tant que ce n'est que discuter" ajouta-t-il pour lui même en finissant sa canette de bière.

-" Danno?

\- Oui mon cœur?

\- On pourrait peut être inviter oncle Steve ce soir non? Pour manger avec lui? Il sera seul sinon, pour la Saint Valentin quand même...

\- ... Vendu! C'est comme tu veux ma puce. Va lui dire, ça lui fera plaisir!"

Grace lui fait un gros bisous sur la joue et part en courant annoncer la bonne nouvelle à "Oncle Steeeeeeve!" pendant que Danny devient légèrement inquiet... Ou carrément flippé "Ok ok, tu restes cool, tranquille. C'est pas parce que c'est la Saint Valentin que tout tes cellules vont crier "J'aime cet homme!" Alors reprends toi, et souris!"

-"Oui ma grande?

\- Je t'invite officiellement ce soir pour un repas de Saint Valentin! Pour pas que tu sois seul!... Et papa aussi par la même occasion!"

"Cette petite est décidément trop intelligente"

-"Et ça sera avec plaisir! On organise ça où?

\- Chez toi, parce que c'est paradisiaque ta maison!"

Toutes les personnes autour du barbecue explosent de rire. Grace se retourne vers moi alors que je me rapproche du groupe, toute fière de son petit effet!

-"Par contre y a rien à manger chez moi!

\- T'inquiète Oncle Steve! On va commander des pizzas!"

Nouvel éclat de rire.

-"Cette petite a un don d'organisation fabuleux! Méfie toi Danny, un jour elle va te filer entre les pattes en prétendant organiser quelque chose pour toi!

\- Ou alors, vu qu'elle a réponse pour tout, elle lui démontrera par A plus B qu'elle n'est pas entrain de s'évader par la fenêtre avec un pied dans le vide!

-Rien à voir avec tout ça Messieurs, ma fille a un cœur d'ange et ne supporte pas la vue d'un homme seul pour la Saint Valentin!

\- Deux hommes seuls Danny, deux!"

Encore un éclat de rire!

"Merci Kono..."

-"Bon, alors pizza?

\- Le chef a dit pizza donc...

\- Est ce qu'on peut prendre une...

\- Pas question que l'on commande une de ces affreuses pizza contre-nature sucrée McGarret!

-Trop tard papa, je les ai commandées. J'en ai pris 4, comme ça vous ne vous disputerez pas!"

Steeve et Danny se regardent, et haussent les épaules. Grace a décidé qu'elle orchestre la soirée, ça ne sert à rien de se battre.

\- "Tu as commandé un film aussi, ou on a un droit de regard?

\- Je vais pas tout vous faire non plus! Bon, je vais me changer!"

Danny s'approche du frigo, prend deux bières et marche vers la plage. Steve le suit des yeux, souffle un bon coup tout en sortant des apéritifs et se rend sur la plage à son tour.  
Ils s'installèrent sur les transats, face à la mer.

-" Ta fille est géniale.

\- C'est vrai. Des fois je me dis qu'elle est trop futée pour mon bien être mental. Et puis parfois c'est supportable."

Steve lève les yeux au ciel, un sourire aux lèvres. Il faut toujours qu'il soit sarcastique!

-" Tu lui as parlé?"

Son sourire s'affaisse immédiatement. Il sait de qui il parle. Et ça lui brise le cœur qu'il pense à elle maintenant. Alors qu'ils sont tout les deux, sereins, si proches...

-"Non".

Danny tourne les yeux vers lui.

-"Tes belles paroles ne finiront jamais de m'émouvoir! ... Tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus...?

\- ... Je crois que... Je veux passer à autre chose. Simplement... Une relation moins chaotique? "

À Steeve de tourner les yeux, et à Danny de les éviter. Une drôle de tension dans l'air, et une sensation de non-dit. Qui a parlé d'une bonne soirée?

-"Tadaam! 4 pizzas toute chaudes, des bières au frais, des ballons en forme de cœur, deux pâtisseries au frigo!

\- Bravo ma chérie c'est superbe! Tu t'es vraiment donnée à fond! ... Attend, deux pâtisseries?"

Grace rougit fortement, se racle la gorge pour annoncer d'une petite voix.

-"Euh... Parce qu'en faite je reste pas...

\- Aaah bah ça c'est une sacrée nouvelle jeune fille. Je peux savoir avec qui, quand, où, comment, et surtout si tu peux annuler car il n'y a pas moyen que tu sortes d'ici!

\- Détends toi Danny! Ta fille va passer une bonne soirée et vous aussi!"

Chin vient de faire son entrée sur le pas de la porte, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-"Chin... Expliquez moi vite tout ça avant que je te démonte la...

\- Vous allez passer la soirée tout les deux, et ta fille vient avec l'équipe chez Kamekona! Allez hop Grace, on décolle!"

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Grace a déjà embrassé Steve et Danny et s'est enfuie en courant par la porte. Chin leur fait un signe de la main et un clin d'œil, et referme la porte derrière lui.

-"Ooh non mais on s'est fait avoir!

-... Je ne pense pas non..."

Sur cette dernière phrase, Danny va vérifier les pizzas.

"Est ce qu'il... A compris?"

"Est ce qu'il... Veut de moi?"

-"Alors Danno! Elle est pas si mauvaise cette pizza!

-... Mmmh...

\- Quoi pardon? J'ai rien entendu!

-... Peut être, potentiellement, qui sait, cette pizza n'est peut-être pas si mauvaise...

\- Tu peux dire qu'elle est bonne aussi ça ne te tuera pas..., chuchote Steve avec un sourire en coin".

Et Danny, joueur, de chuchoter:

"Des tonnes de choses sont bonnes, celle la n'en fait pas partie..."

Danny et Steve se sont progressivement rapprochés pendant leur échange, et leur tête sont maintenant au dessus de la table, à quelques centimètres... Puis ils en prennent conscience, et s'éloignent rapidement.  
Mais trop tard, le sous entendu de Danny a fait son effet sur Steve, tout comme le sourire de Steve sur Danny.  
Alors, Danny décide de prendre les devants. Il rapproche son visage au dessus de la table basse.

"Steve, dis moi que je ne le rêve pas... Que tu veux ça aussi..."

Il ferme les yeux, et un souffle contre son visage les lui fit ouvrir. Steve est là, il s'est rapproché... Ils se regardent, et sans laisser de place pour le doute, Danny efface les derniers centimètres, et pose doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Steve. C'est léger, doux, sans angoisse... C'est tendre, et parfois c'est simplement ce qu'il faut. Sans forcer, sans brusquer... Alors Danny se recule pour admirer l'homme en face de lui. Steve ouvre les yeux, et voit le sourire en coin de Danny, et en retour lui offre son plus beau sourire, qui ne manque pas de faire rougir Danny.  
La soirée peut commencer...

-"J'ai plus faim!

\- Ta fille a prévue pour des ogres, c'est pas possible!

\- Oui enfin, sur 4 pizzas on en a fini 3 plus la moitié d'une... Elle nous a pas sous estimé non plus!"

Ils rigolent ensemble, tout en se disant que Grace est décidément une petite formidable.

-" Tu as de la place pour le dessert?

\- Je n'ai plus la place pour grand chose..."

Quand Steve comprit son léger sous-entendu, Danny était déjà parti avec les cartons de pizza dans la cuisine.

-"Bon Steve, c'est pas le moment de se dégonfler hein!, se murmura-t-il, ça va bien se passer, faut juste...

-Tu parles tout seul toi maintenant!

-J'ai des choses importantes à me dire, donc arrête de me déranger!

-Aaah excuse moi Monsieur Je-nai-pas-assez-dune-personnalité-pour-être-comblé!

-... Si tu veux discuter avec nous tu peux hein!

-Trop aimable" Et Danny s'assoit à coté de Steve. L'air autour d'eux changea soudainement, d'une tension plus lourde et de mots à dire.

-" Écoute je..."

-"Il faut que ..."

Ils rigolèrent doucement. Quelqu'un a parlé de tension? Alors Steve décide de prendre une initiative, et il sait déjà que Danny lui fera la remarque. Il s'approche doucement de lui, glisse une main sur sa joue et délicatement pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils n'ont pas rêvé, quelque chose est entrain de se passer. Danny décide de le vivre à fond, il pousse ses lèvres un peu plus contre celles de Steve, et les bouge doucement. Le brun lui rend par un très léger grognement. Un grognement. Steve prend une main de Danny pour la mettre sur son propre visage. Les deux hommes commencent à s'enflammer, prenant doucement confiance en l'autre...

Danny reprit doucement son souffle, assis sur les genoux du brun. Leurs yeux brillent, leurs lèvres humides, leurs cœurs affolés... Steve caresse tendrement le visage de Danny - son Danny! - et quémande un baiser. Qui lui est offert en quelques micro-secondes.

Danny met fin au baiser doucement, s'approche de l'oreille de Steve... Le brun attend, se questionne...

-" Tu veux du dessert?"

* * *

Premier chapitre! :D

Il y en aura 3 je pense, ou peut être 2 ... Je sais pas trop! :)

Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais une petite review avec vos impressions ça aide, même si c'est négatif! (bon, ne me crachez pas votre venin dessus non plus hein ^^).

Merci de m'avoir lu!

Aliice-Klaine.


	2. 2: Les tartelettes

Bonjour à tous!

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2! Bon, on est plus proche du T que du K+ , alors je pense que je vais changer le rating très prochainement. :)

1,871 mots, soit 65 mots de plus! ... Oui je sais, pas de quoi en faire un fromage mais je suis fière. Allez, je passe la barre des 2000 mots pour le chapitre 3, promis! :D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

-"… Mais... tu es... Danny merde!"

Les deux hommes éclatent de rire, trop heureux des derniers instants passés ensemble.

-"Je ne veux pas de dessert, merci. Et toi?

-Non merci. Tu... veux regarder un film? Ou euh... Aller prendre l'air peut être?

-J'aimerais beaucoup prendre l'air."

Le brun admire tranquillement les rougeurs sur les joues de Danny et son regard fuyant, puis il dépose un bisou sur son épaule pour qu'ils se lèvent tout les deux.

-" Je vais chercher des couvertures, n'est pas Navy Seal qui veut!

\- Je t'attends sur les transats!"

Et Danny commence déjà à monter les escaliers pendant que Steve se dirige vers la plage...

Steve est face à la mer. Un vent taquin vient caresser ses cheveux, la mer vient s'échouer près de lui. Il est resté en position assise pour attendre Dany et le sable froid sous ses pieds ne l'empêche pas de se sentir étrangement bien. Cette première étape tant attendu est enfin passée, mais c'est comme si le moindre pas entraînait tout un tas de problème: est-ce que Danny est vraiment d'accord avec ça, ou se sent-il juste seul? Comment vont réagir leurs amis? Et Grace? Tiens, en pensant à elle, il se pourrait que la mère de Grace vienne mettre son nez la dedans pour ôter la garde à Dany... "Profite Steve! Reste cool, positif...". Alors, malgré les questions, il attend tranquillement que Dany ramène des couvertures...

Dany monte à l'étage, prend deux couvertures "De toute façon Steve n'en voudra pas, ça en fera deux pour moi!", et passe par la salle de bain pour vérifier sa tenue. Il se regarde dans le miroir et...

"J'AI EMBRASSE STEVE!"

...

"Je me comporte comme une gamine."

...

"J'AI EMBRASSE STEVE!"

Il arrange ses cheveux, accentue son sourire de bien-heureux et se précipite près de l'eau.

Il propose une couverture au brun, qu'il refuse. Ils s'installent tout les deux dans leur transats. Ils sont tout les deux plongés dans leurs pensées, ils n'ont pas besoin de parler pour savoir qu'ils ont besoin de quelques secondes de break pour se reprendre avant de -forcément- discuter.

Qui commence?

-"Est-ce que... le continent te manque?"

Dany décroche ses yeux de l'horizon pour les poser sur Steve, étonné et rieur:

-"C'est une vraie question ou il faut répondre "Bah non!" ?

\- Tu parlais de mon éducation en société non? Alors applique tes propres conseils et devine!"

Malgré la légère tension entre eux, ils arrivent quand même à rire et à se taquiner. Le blond rassemble ses idées, ce n'est pas la question qu'il attendait, et ce n'est pas la plus simple pour répondre!

-"... Hum... Oui, je crois que... le New Jersey me manque... Les bruits, les odeurs, mes amis, mes habitudes... Ça fait un moment que je suis ici, mais je n'oublie rien de là bas...

\- Tu es bien ici pourtant, non?

\- Je suis très bien ici! J'ai Grace, un travail, une maison, une équipe. Et tout cela est plus que positif. Mais je crois qu'il manque quelque chose..."

"J'espère que tu me tends une perche Danno, parce que sinon la chute va être dur!"

-" Comme, euh, un changement vraiment radical?

\- Oui, un vrai changement, qui m'aide à oublier le continent et ma vie d'avant. Un changement qui me donnerait envie de rester pour construire quelque chose. Comprends moi bien: j'adore les fleurs, les arbres, les voitures de luxe et nos escapades dangereuses pour sauver l'île, et je crois que je suis entrain de découvrir un nouveau "moi"... Mais j'ai besoin de quelque chose pour continuer à me projeter ici."

Maintenant, Danny a les yeux posés sur Steve, et les choses deviennent sérieuses.

-" Je sais que c'est précipité, mais tout ce que je vais dire tu le sais déjà d'une certaine manière: si on continue à être... Enfin voilà, il me faut du sérieux. Du vrai. J'ai une fille qui a besoin de repères et je ne peux pas me permettre le moindre écart... Tu comprends?"

Steve a gardé ses yeux vers l'horizon, mais son expression vient de changer à cette dernière phrase, ses yeux sont plissés et les rides de son front marquées... Est-ce de la colère?

-" Je ne suis pas vraiment un homme à... Et bien, à homme Danny. Tu le sais et ça me fait mal que tu me poses un tel ultimatum à une relation encore inexistante alors que tu sais très bien que je ne m'engage jamais à la légère.

\- Pardon, ce n'est pas ce que...

\- Si c'est ce que tu voulais dire Danny. C'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire." Steve s'assoit sur son transat, les jambes vers Danny. " Si on décide de commencer une relation Danny, je sais tout ce que j'accepte et ce que je vais devoir concéder : Grace, des week-end sans toi car tu profites de ta fille... Tout ça fait partie de ta vie." Il prend les mains du blond dans les siennes, pour caresser ses phalanges doucement. "J'en ai conscience. Et je ne veux pas être démonstratif devant elle les premiers temps... Même si au vu de cette soirée, elle a l'air de s'être faite à l'idée, elle a effectivement besoin de repères et tu es son pilier Danny. Je sais à quoi je m'engage... Ça fait si longtemps que je l'espère, tu pense bien que j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir..."

Steve fini son petit discours par un clin d'œil, sans jamais s'arrêter de caresser les doigts de Danny. Le blond, lui, a les larmes aux yeux et lui vient un sentiment de bonheur intense, ce bonheur qui fait se gonfler la poitrine et couper le souffle. Il lève sa main libre pour la poser derrière la nuque de Steve, et guide leur de visage pour les rapprocher. Lorsque leurs lèvres s'effleurent, il murmure:

-" Alors, on peut décider de commencer notre relation maintenant?" Et il dépose un baiser léger sur les lèvres du brun. Un baiser qui scelle une première promesse.

-" Si on ne mange pas les desserts, ma fille va nous tuer.

\- Aaah, on va y aller alors!"

Ils continuent à se chamailler jusque devant le frigo, se poussant et s'insultant gentiment.

-" Tu crois qu'elle nous a prit quoi?" demande Danny tout en ouvrant le frigo... Avant de voir les deux tartelettes en forme de cœur, avec écrit "Steve" sur l'une et "Danny" sur l'autre.

-"... Je commence à croire que c'est trop bien orchestré pour qu'il n'y est que ta fille dans le coup..." s'exclame Steve tout en récupérant les tartelettes. Il traverse la cuisine pour les poser sur la table du salon, et demande à Danny de ramener les petites cuillères. Le blond les apporte et s'assoit en face du brun.

-" Bon, tu veux laquelle?

-... Tu viens sincèrement de poser cette question?

\- Je me demandais si le légendaire narcissisme de Monsieur Williams était fondé, et j'en conclus que...

\- Il l'est!" Et Danny attrape sa tartelette/prénom et fait mine de croquer.

-"Noooooon!" Steve saute sur Danny et croque un bout de la tartelette, et finit - à peu près- sur les genoux du blond.

-" Et bien Monsieur McGarret, vous vous retrouvez dans une drôle de position si je puis dire... , le sourire éclatant de Danny fait rire Steve quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne reprenne un air sérieux pour répondre:

\- En effet Monsieur Williams, j'aurais besoin que vous me rendiez cette tartelette s'il vous plait.

\- En échange de...? " Danny sait qu'il pousse peut être la blague trop loin, mais il s'en moque parce que là, Steve qui s'assoit confortablement sur ses genoux avec son sourire de tombeur, il sait qu'il ne regrettera pas.

Le brun attrape la tête de Danny entre ses mains, et dépose des baisers papillons sur l'arrête de son menton. Et il fait ses bruits, des bruits doux mais obscènes. Danny ferme les yeux et laisse sa tête s'appuyer complètement contre les mains de Steve, pendant que ses propres mains se posent sur les hanches de Steve. Tous les deux ont de l'expérience, et ils savent où ce jeu va les mener. Sont-ils prêts?

Steve essaie. Il bouge ses hanches sur les jambes du blond, le mouvement est contrôlé et fin, mais il est clair. Soudain, Danny ne bouge plus, sa respiration diminue d'un coup, elle qui était si forte quelques secondes auparavant. Danny retire ses mains de ses hanches...

"Merde!"

-" Danno, pardon excuse moi! Je... Je pensais que tu étais prêt mais, non. Mais c'est pas un problème! Je suis vraiment...

\- Tais toi, Danny met ses mains sur les joues du brun, tais toi. Est ce que... tu en as envie?

\- Euh je... Oui... Enfin peut être pas, euh...

\- Je vois, Danny murmure à l'oreille de Steve, mais tu es prêt pour certaines choses, non?"

Steve dégluti bruyamment. Oooh oui, il a envie de plein de chose. Il en a tellement rêvé, qu'une partie de son corps commence à répondre à toutes les pensées obscènes qui s'agitent dans son esprit...

"Re Merde!"

-" Je vois, Danny laisse échapper un petit gloussement, tu as l'air prêt. Tu me laisses t'embrasser sensuellement pendant que tu réfléchis à toutes les choses que tu veux faire avec moi ce soir?" Et pendant que Danny parle, il couche doucement Steve sur le canapé, sans jamais augmenter la force de sa voix. Et voir Steve frissonner ainsi, lui qui normalement ne dévoile jamais ses sentiments, donne à Danny l'envie folle de le prendre immédiatement.

"Reprends-toi, c'est pas le moment de penser à ça! Embrasse le, ça sera pas mal!"

Steve fait glisser ses mains sur les épaules du blond, et l'attire à lui avec force. Le baiser qu'ils échangent n'est plus doux: il est sensuel, impétueux et envieux. Danny passe une main sous la tête de Steve, pour le maintenir près de lui, pendant que le dos de son autre main caresse son cou, ses épaules, ses biceps... Il veut voir Steve craquer, lui en demander plus: c'est le seul moyen pour être sûr qu'il veut vraiment de tout ça. Il fait glisser sa langue contre les lèvres de Steve, puis en mordille une doucement.

-" Danny...

\- Steve, je vais trop vite?

\- Non, tu es en train de me frustrer! Je t'en prie, je suis d'accord!" Steve plie une des ses jambes pour que son genoux soit contre les hanches de Danny. Son pied suit la ligne de la cuisse pour se poser sur les fesses du blond, qui se cambre légèrement en arrière. Le blond se reprend et embrasse le cou de Steve, pendant que ses mains s'activent près du visage du brun et ses hanches. Danny fait glisser son corps contre celui de Steve, leurs deux sexes se touchent à travers leurs pantalons.

-" Danny, il faudrait peut-être monter dans ma chambre..."

* * *

Finiiii! :P

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre 1, ça reste sans véritable "histoire": pas de bagarre, pas de méchant. :)  
Une petite review? :)  
Merci, et à bientôt!

Aliice-Klaine.


	3. 3: Être heureux

Bonsoir!

Bien malgré moi, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse de faire 2000 mots: c'est en faite bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait. Néanmoins, voici la fin de cette petite fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous aura fait sourire!

A tout de suite.

Chapitre 3 :

-" Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais j'adore ta chambre.

\- Et bien Monsieur Williams, allons la voir de plus près!"

Ils se lèvent tout les deux précipitamment, Danny attrape la main de Steve et ils rejoignent les escaliers. Le brun pince les fesses du plus petit, qui lui donne une tape sur l'épaule. Alors ils se mettent à courir vers la chambre et Danny arrive en premier. Il s'assoit en tailleur sur le lit, Steve l'imite en se posant en face de lui. Ils sont tout les deux si énergiques, si fous de complicité. Leur sourire est énorme, leur souffle rapide et bien malgré eux, ils poussent des petits rires très peu masculins. Quand il réalise ça, Steve se reprend immédiatement, et prononce solennellement:

-" On est pas des ados Danno."

Le blond perd son sourire et passe ses bras autour du cou de Steve, comme pour l'embrasser... Et le retourne contre le lit, la tête sur les oreillers. Ses yeux brillent de nouveau d'une lueur malicieuse.

-" J'adore ça. Tu n'es pas commandant, je ne suis pas lieutenant. Nous sommes jeunes, et on profite. Ok?" Il a collé son front contre celui de Steve, il attend sa réponse. Toute cette situation est très excitante, il est comme... Extasié! Une boule de bonheur s'est installé dans son ventre, et libère des paillettes roses dans son cerveau... "Euh... je vais un peu loin là..."

Steve se laisse prendre au jeu. Peut être qu'avec Danny, il peut laisser tomber son masque, ses obligations...

-" Ok".

Et Danny fond sur sa bouche, il en a tellement envie! Une de ses mains caresse les abdos, pendant que l'autre s'agrippe au biceps. Sa langue rencontre celle de Steve, qui est plus timide que la sienne. Il prend le contrôle du baiser et s'approprie cette bouche dont il a rêvé. Steve pose une main dans le dos de Danny, et l'autre sur ses fesses. Il écarte les jambes pour que Danny -son Danny!- puisse se rapprocher de lui, encore plus près... Et reprenne les va et viens doux et tendres, durant lesquels Danny se concentre pour pas ne pas gémir et Steve pour ne pas en demander plus. Ils se contentent de ces mouvements et de leur baiser pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que...

-" Mon t-shirt Danno..., c'est un murmure car Steve n'est pas sûr de contrôler sa voix à ce moment là.

\- Quoi?

\- Enlève moi mon t-shirt!" Ooh bah si, il la maîtrise parfaitement. À contre cœur, Danny s'écarte de Steve, et tire son t-shirt vers le haut. Le passage de la tête est un peu compliqué et ça les fait rire... Rires qui deviennent étranglés pour le blond quand il voit ce qui se cachait sous le t-shirt. Les tatouages sexy sur les bras il s'y était fait, mais les abdos magnifiquement bien dessinés et les pectoraux plus qu'impressionnants... Il aura besoin d'un temps d'adaptation. Steve s'active sur les boutons de la chemise de Danny, loin des préoccupations du blond au dessus de lui. L'éternel chemise bleu de Danny est enfin tombé, et les deux hommes se regardent longtemps. Ils s'embrassent sensuellement, doucement et passionnément. Danny descend son corps pour poser son torse contre celui de Steve, et toucher cette partie de peau est tellement délicieux que d'un commun accord ils reprennent les va et viens abandonnés plus tôt. Et il fait chaud, et Steve veut toucher tout le corps de Danny, mais il veut surtout voir une partie... Il n'ose cependant pas demander, il n'est pas sur d'être prêt lui même.

Le blond dépose un chapelet de baiser de la bouche de son -futur- amant jusqu'au creux du cou. Puis il rejoint la première ligne des abdos. Il s'approche d'un des boutons de chair de Steve, et fait glisser sa langue contre... Puis le pince de ses lèvres... Le mordille de ses dents...

-" Oooh... Danno..." Et Danny se sent si fier à ce moment là, réussir à faire du bien à l'homme qu'il aime. Alors il passe à l'autre téton, et le martyrise avec un peu plus d'appoint, sans oublier d'écouter les murmures de Steve et de sentir ses jambes s'agitaient contre les siennes.

-"Embrasse moi Danno..." Le blond s'approche pour s'exécuter, et...

-"Aaaah!"

-"Mais, crie pas comme ça Danny, je t'ai juste retourné!

\- Mais tu es un grand malade toi hein? Je sais pas si on te la déjà dit mais tu es un fou! J'ai bien cru avoir une crise cardiaque à cause de toi espèce de..."

Steve embrasse la peau de Danny, descend le long de son cou tout en frottant son corps contre le sien, sans trop prêter attention aux incessantes reproches de Danny. Une de ses mains glisse contre le ventre du blond, et va se poser sur son pantalon. La réponse du blond est de presser un peu plus ses hanches contre cette main chaude et de -enfin- se taire. Steve déboucle la ceinture, puis Danny l'aide pour retirer le pantalon entièrement. Comme après chaque petite étape franchie, ils s'embrassent doucement. Se rassurer, se rapprocher.

-"À toi." Souligne Danny tout en écrasant ses mains sur les fesses de Steve. Le brun arrête tout mouvement. Il n'est pas prêt, il en est sûr.

Danny prend un peu de recul et lui demande doucement:

-" Tu es ok?

\- Je... Non..." Steve se recule et laisse ses jambes glisser du lit.

-"Héé, c'est pas grave, on peut arrêter là. C'est déjà super...

\- Je... Enfin j'ai envie de te faire plaisir Danny, mais je suis juste pas prêt à ce que tu me vois comme ça. J'ai souvent imaginer te faire du bien, mais... Être touché... Non, je peux pas... Alors, tu me laisserais te faire du bien?" Steve est gêné mais son sourire si doux convint Danny de le laisser faire, le brun a l'air d'y tenir. "Oui et puis faut dire que tu as faim Danno... Oui mais même!"

Alors le blond hoche la tête et il se réinstalle sur le lit, Steve entre ses jambes. Le brun décide d'accélérer les choses, il glisse sa main contre le boxer de Danny. Le blond halète et ferme les yeux, ses hanches s'appuient contre sa main, et Steve continue ses caresses. Leur visage sont si proches que leur souffle se mélangent. Steve glisse un doigt sous le boxer et sous la pulpe sent le sexe chaud et dur de Danny.

-" J'espère que tu n'as plus de doute parce que si tu arrêtes maintenant je crois que je pourrais mourir..." Comme pour lui répondre, Steve prend le gland de deux doigts pour le découvrir doucement. Le bruit étranglé de Danny le fait rire, et son sourire se mélange à leur baiser... Sa main continue sa douce aventure et finalement son poing sert le sexe de Danny. C'est chaud, doux... C'est extasiant et l'attente évidente dans les yeux de Danny le fait commencer de doux mouvements de va-et-viens.

Danny sai déjà qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps. Toute cette nouveauté est inespérée, et c'est presque trop pour lui. Il pousse des petits gémissements, il se tortille un peu. Ses yeux s'ouvrent et se referment et il prononce inlassablement "Steeeeeve..." d'une voix rocailleuse. La main libre du brun le maintient au dessus du visage de son Danno, qu'il embrasse doucement alors que les mouvements de sa main sont de plus en plus rapides. Il serre légèrement le gland pendant quelques secondes et Danny laisse échapper un petit cri.

-" Tu es sûr de... AAAAAh... de ne pas vouloiiiiiir en profiteeeeer?

\- C'est si nul que ça pour que tu aies encore envie de penser à moi Danny chéri?"

Le ton moqueur de Steve le fait sourire, et il décide de se taire pour de bon. Le brun accélère encore, Danny s'accroche à ses épaules, ses muscles se contractent.

-" Steve, je vais... Arrête.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne t'écoute jamais..."

Alors le commandant embrasse profondément le lieutenant, et accélère encore ses mouvements et les rend plus puissants. Dans un dernier cri étouffé contre les lèvres de son amant, Danny se répand sur le poignet et le torse de Steve.

Après la tempête, le calme revient. Le blond reprend son souffle, Steve se dégage doucement pour se passer un peu d'eau sur son bras. Un sourire béat prend place sur le visage de Danny... Finalement, quel superbe Saint Valentin...

-" Alors, ça t'a plu?" Danny tient Steve contre lui, le visage du brun contre son cou

"- Je n'avais jamais... donné du plaisir à un autre homme alors... Sans comparaison je peux dire que ça m'a plu.

\- Tu te sentirais de le refaire?

\- Quoi? Maintenant là?!

\- Mais non, je veux dire... Dans un futur plus ou moins lointain.

\- Ooooh, et Steve rapproche sa bouche de la gorge de son amant et y dépose quelques baisers légers, ... oui je pourrais le refaire."

Danny ferme les yeux, la respiration lente et douce, avec la ferme intention de s'endormir.

-" Et maintenant?

\- Quoi maintenant?

\- On le dit à l'équipe?

\- ... Que tu m'as branlé? Non je pense qu'ils s'en douteront...

\- T'es con Danno tu le sais?!" Ils éclatent de rire et s'endorment doucement, bercés par la respiration de l'autre...

-" Tu as bien mangé c'est bon?

\- Oui, merci Kono! C'était très bon Kamekona!

\- Merci ma belle, tu en prendras un sachet pour ton père! D'ailleurs, vous m'avez pas dit ce qu'il a prévu ce soir au final?

\- Et bien mon cher Kamekona, commence Chin, il est possible qu'ils passent la Saint Valentin ensemble. Mais de cela tu n'es bien sûr pas au courant et tu attends leur propre version de la soirée...

\- Bien sur camarade! C'est pas trop tôt quand même, c'est l'idée de qui?

\- De moi!

\- Oui, cette gamine est futée! Renchérit Kono, elle s'est vraiment débrouillée toute seule. On avait plus qu'à... obéir en faite!

\- Au fait, qui me ramène chez oncle Steve?

\- Je crois que tu vas dormir chez moi Grace, parce que ...

\- Oui, je vais pas réussir à dormir avec le bruit qu'ils vont faire!"

Les trois adultes se regardèrent avec les yeux ronds, puis explosèrent de rire.

-" Petite, si ton père t'avait entendu dire ça, je crois qu'il serait mort!"

Les yeux du blond papillonnent et glissent sur l'obscurité de la chambre... Pour finalement s'accrocher aux perles brillantes de son amant. "Voilà pourquoi je suis réveillé". Il met son visage à la hauteur de celui de Steve, et pose un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. Leurs mains s'entremêlent, et un magnifique sourire fleuri sur leur visage.

-" T'es réveillé depuis quand toi?

\- Depuis que j'ai rêvé que je te touchais."

Les grands yeux de Danny font rire le brun très bruyamment, c'est si bon de se sentir heureux comme ça, si léger dans se moment magique... Il reprend son sérieux quand le blond dépose un baiser humide sur ses lèvres en susurrant:

-" Et maintenant, tu veux faire quoi...?

\- Bah... Je veux te toucher".

Et Steve joint ses lèvres à celles de Danny, pendant que sa main glisse vers le membre gorgé de son petit ami...

-" Steve?

\- Oui Danno?

\- Je... Tu... Enfin, je suis heureux... D'être avec toi"

Un petit rougissement prend place sur leurs joues. Et il répond en murmurant, comme pour figer ce moment:

\- " Je suis très heureux aussi Danny".

Merci de m'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire.

A bientôt peut-être?  
Aliice-Klaine.


End file.
